the second daughter
by shadowpheonix3214
Summary: ever wonder what if William afton had another daughter and that daughter is Luna Loud and will she discover her real father's work and dark history or will she wind up just his kids, dead i do not own the loud house or fnaf
1. Chapter 1

The second daughter

By shadowpheonix3214

Chapter one

I do not own fnaf or the Loud house 

It was a dark night at royal woods and in the streets a man dressed in purple was holding a bundle of blankets and inside of it what appear to be a young infant and he was choosing a perfect home for his second daughter because his first daughter died from circus baby, and his son was killed from a stupid prank that involved crushing his head from Fredbear then he stopped at a house he checked out the address and it said 1216 Franklin Avenue and the lights were off and good because he didn't want to be caught so he gently placed the newborn on the porch in front of the door, gave the baby a small kiss on the forehead, and said with a voice that sound like someone is crying.

?:Goodbye my sweet angel.

then he knocked on the door and quickly ran away and hid behind some garbage cans then the door opened and appeared was a woman in a red bathrobe saw the little baby and quickly called her husband he reacted by fainted.

Rita: poor baby i gonna name her Luna.

Lynn Sr: i agree we should take care of the infant.


	2. Chapter 2

The second daughter

By shadowpheonix3214

As Luna loud who was now 15 years old is getting ready for another day at the loud house she walked over to her mirror she actually have to share a room with luan who she discovered that she is a comedian luna who is currently Now brushing her short brown hair she had the strangest dream where she was at a weird restaurant and some stranger who was wearing a purple suit and his hair was even purple too and it was in a ponytail she was holding a knife and the stranger told Luna to kill the children but she refused but then he yelled at her like he was echo-echo from ben 10.

?: YOU BETTER KILL THEM YOU HEAR ME LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW!

Then Luna spine shiver whenever she remembers that dream then she put on her usual attire and went downstairs for breakfast.

Rita: good morning sweetie.

Luna: Morning mom.

As luna went to the table she found a delicious breakfast set out for the entire family.

Luna: LIttle dude can you pass me the bacon please.

Lincoln: sure.

As breakfast went on the louds decided to go to the mall to spend the day luna was excited because she needed new guitar strings, and a McSwagger album and poster for her room when they arrived at the mall their mother told them.

Rita: i'll pick you all up at 2:00 okay love you bye.

As vanzilla left they entered the mall and lori told them the plan.

Lori:Let's all split up and lincoln you take lily.

Lincoln: oh come on

As the day went on lori check her phone and it was 12:35 and decided to buy some last minute items.

Lucy was checking out some stuff for her rituals she found a dagger with blood on the blade and she was very interested in that item but lucy heard someone talking and she hide behind a basket of items and she seen two people one is wearing a purple suit and has a purple ponytail , while the other as scrawny like a rat but wearing a sweater vest.

?: are you sure that was a good idea to get rid of your daughter for what?

?: for safety my dear friend thomas i did what i have to do.

Lucy was now concerned about this and his friend Thomas but everybody got back at the parking lot their mother appeared with vanzilla and everybody was tired from the exciting day they but Lucy had the best day she can have.


	3. Chapter 3

The second daughter

By shadowpheonix3214

Meeting Thomas and unknown secrets

The next day Lucy Loud got up early because she have a poetry listening with Haiku when lucy was about to walk out to the door she said to her mom.

Lucy: mom i'm going to the poetry listening with Hiaku.

Rita Loud:Okay sweetie don't be out there too late okay.

Lucy Loud: Okay mom.

As Lucy got out the house she met Haiku and they walked to the building and they were talking about Vampires of Melancholia until Lucy bumped on someone and the Man dropped his bag and inside the bag were pieces of scrap metal wires and computer chips and big plastic eyes.

Lucy: i'm so sorry i did not know where i was going.

?: it's okay i didn't go where i was going to.

Lucy and Haiku: what's your name?

?:Thomas nice to meet you both do you want to come over for some tea and cookies.

Lucy: sure we got time to kill.

(They arrived at Thomas house in 20 minutes)

Lucy saw a picture of his wife and a teenage boy.

Lucy: hey Thomas who is this kid.

Thomas that's my son Lucas (Also known as edd edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT) and lucy asked Thomas saw the photo of a man and a woman the woman was holding a purple bundle of blankets and inside blankets was a cute little baby girl with short brown hair and she looked like she was sleeping and Lucy was now very curious.

Lucy: who is that man and the baby?

Thomas: he's william afton that baby was his second daughter after his 2 children were killed and his older son went missing but i'm helping him create animatronics for a new pizzeria he's building and Afton promised me i get half or the profits but William didn't want his newborn daughter to get killed by any animatronics so he let someone else take care of here.

Lucy: what is her name?

Thomas: beats me he let the person who is taking care of her name her but what was left of her was a fredbear plush.

Lucy thoughts: she just looks like luna when she was a baby could she be the daughter of William Afton.

Haiku: come on lucy the poetry meeting starts in a hour.

Thomas: i could drive you there if you want.

Lucy: sure thanks.

Lucy and haiku went inside of Thomas car it was a 2018 jeep he turned on the radio and put on 98.9 Because Thomas and Lucas were into hip-hop after 30 minutes they arrived at the poetry juice bar where they have their meeting at but lucy was in deep thought.

Lucy thoughts: how could this be possible i mean luna an Afton have the sam color of eyes and hair color.

(Back at the loud house)

Luna was having a bad dream she got up went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face and when she looked at her reflection it wasn't hers it was the reflection of a purple bunny and it let out the high pitched shriek luna jumped back but shrugged at the reflection but a great evil is happening when Thomas is done building the animatronics.


	4. Chapter 4

The second daughter

By shadowpheonix3214

Luna's dream and nightmare

As luna continues having the strange dreams she began to stay up at night most of the times and one time she even lashed out at leni but she forgave her the next day but one day luna was walking with her best friend and crush Sam she bumped into a man named thomas

Luna : sorry bro

Thomas didn't say anything only this

Thomas : it's you the daughter of william afton

Then he ran off into a unknown direction

Sam : that was weird.

Luna : i agree

The day continued as normal without a hitch but it started to go down hill when luna went to sleep.

(dream)

Luna was in the middle of a Pizzeria she doesn't know and in front of her were 5 Animatronic suits in front of her and she was starting to be afraid of the main behind her.

? : do it daughter stuff their bodies into the suits.

Luna : no bro i do not want to and stop calling me daughter

Suddenly the man behind her yelled at her

? : YOU WILL DO IT AND YOU"LL DO AS I SAY BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER!

Then the animatronics were staring at her and the puppet scared her into becoming awake.

Luna : why am i having these terrible dreams bro.

( shadowpheonix3214 : i'm sorry for not updating in awhile i just went through writer's block i hope you all can forgive me


End file.
